All Hands on Deck (REVISED)
by magensby
Summary: When their colleagues go missing can NCIS and the CIA staff work together to find them and what outside assistance will they receive?
1. Chapter 1

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **All hands on deck**

 **Chapter 1 Where are they?**

It's been a week since anyone has heard from Jethro and Margie. They went on a weekend getaway and that's something that they've done several times since they married. Work is very hectic for the both of them and with two small children they try to take time out just for the two of them. This time they didn't go far. They took a flight down to Charleston to meet up with some friends. They called everyone to let them know that they arrived safely. The twins, Richard and Nicole, are staying with Margie's parents.

When Monday came and they had not returned home nor called everyone started to worry. Margie's parents contacted the friends with whom Jethro and Margie were to meet and were told that they last saw Jethro and Margie on Saturday night when they had dinner together. The have not seen nor heard from them since then.

A further check revealed that they checked out of their hotel on Sunday morning and took a shuttle to the airport. They did not take their expected flight or any flight at all from the Charleston airport. By Wednesday authorities from both the CIA and NCIS were investigating the case with NCIS taking the lead.

The twins were constantly asking for their parents and Thomas and Amanda McGregor assured them that their parents were simply delayed in returning home. But the McGregors knew that something had happened to Jethro and Margie because neither of them would stay away without contacting the children. Thomas and Amanda moved into the Gibbs home so that the children could sleep in their own beds and catch the school bus with their friends. Each day Richard and Nicole go down to the woodshop looking for their father and to their mother's office looking for her. The strain is beginning to show on everyone. The Sterns helped out by inviting the twins to their house for the weekend to take their mind off of missing their parents.

How can they have vanished without a trace? NCIS and CIA formed an investigative team of staff from both agencies whose only job is to find Jethro and Margie Gibbs. McGee is the lead for NCIS and Craig Porter, Margie's colleague, is the lead for the CIA. They work out of the NCIS building.

/

The search has gone international and team members are interviewing those enemies of Gibbs for any clues and Alejandro Rivera is at the top of that list. With Margie's doing mostly clandestine work it is hard to ascertain just who her enemies are. The one most likely is Robert, but he is dead. Robert was Margie's colleague who betrayed her before she and Jethro married. The CIA thought that he died but a few years ago he reappeared in an effort to draw out Margie to kill her. Robert is now dead but the CIA knows that Robert did not work alone. Even with those possible suspects the team still has no clue as to the whereabouts of Jethro and Margie or who kidnapped them.

At the start of week three and still no progress in the case the team regroups to strategize. Everyone is in the conference room waiting to start the meeting when someone knocks at the door. In walks Director Vance. He announces that SecNav has approved the addition of a consultant to the team. McGee and Porter look at each other as if to ask, 'who is it?' In walks Tony DiNozzo.

 **A/N:** So what do you think of the first chapter? Should we continue? This was one of the storyline suggestions, that Jethro and Margie are kidnapped and DiNozzo returns to help on the case.


	2. Chapter 2 Looking from a different angle

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **All hands on deck**

 **Chapter 2 Looking at it from a different angle**

Director Vance makes introductions and leaves the team to talk over things. McGee tells DiNozzo what they know so far, which isn't much, and Craig Porter outlines their next move. Tony listens to both of them and thinks for a few minutes. He moves to the front of the room and starts to go over point by point the things that they've covered and lists them on the board that they're using for this meeting. Once done he tears that sheet from the board, throws it in the garbage, replaces it with another, starts writing and says, as he's writing,

" _It is evident that we're missing something. Let's look at this from a different perspective but first let me review the things that the team has done thus far to find Agents Gibbs:_

 _-Interviewed hotel staff for their check out time and procedure and identified their check out receipts_

 _-Reviewed camera shots of them leaving the hotel and boarding the airport shuttle_

 _-Reviewed camera shots at the airport and found no sign of them at the airport and they did not board their plane for the return flight or board any other plane from that airport or surrounding airports_

 _-Interviewed known enemies of Gibbs, with special attention to Alejandro Riviera but with no results. NCIS staff has reviewed other cases worked by Gibbs where the perpetrator is now incarcerated and none of them claim knowledge of their disappearance. The CIA has broadened the scope of their search internationally for Mrs. Gibbs's enemies and has no leads._

 _With all that considered perhaps we're not asking the correct questions or not looking at this from all angles._

 _A. How does one capture two highly trained law enforcement agents and keep them hidden for over two weeks?_

 _B. How do two highly trained law enforcement agents fail to escape from their captors for over two weeks?_

 _C. Who captured them?_

 _D. Where have their captors hidden them?_

 _E. How do we rescue them and bring them home?_

 _Before you all answer at once allow me to purport my theories on each of these items:_

 _1\. They were caught unaware. How did that happen? They were in a plain and simple environment where everything was straightforward and then the unexpected happen. We need to determine just what that situation was._

 _2\. Why have they not escaped in all of this time tells me that they can't which means that either they are physically detained or mentally detained. As we know both of them have had cases of amnesia. Did the amnesia return and they don't know who they are? Maybe they are physically restrained either by handcuffs and ankle cuffs or held in a bunker or isolated area somewhere. Or maybe they are drugged and can't escape._

 _3\. We're looking for enemies from their cases but consider that just maybe it's as simple as they were in 'the wrong place at the wrong time' and were abducted. Maybe someone has a grudge and took that moment to strike out and chose the Gibbses as a way to satisfy their grudge. But we don't know with whom they have a grudge and how does kidnapping satisfy that grudge._

 _4\. Seeing as none of the previous searches have turned up anything just maybe they are holding them somewhere not far from Charleston. There are a lot of little towns in that area and secluded areas that we may need to search._

 _5\. Let's review everything that we know and prepare ourselves for the worst-case scenario. And before any of you say it, I do not think that they are dead. We will need to consult with Dr. Mallard's thoughts on their mental state when we do rescue them and have staff in place to handle that. Also going on the theory that this is a spur of the moment abduction we will want Dr. Mallard's opinion of the mental state of the captor._

 _Any questions?"_

McGee and Porter look at each other, look at the list of items on the board and say nothing. Torres is the first to respond. He stands and walks over to DiNozzo and shakes his hand.

" _Thank you DiNozzo. I was going crazy here trying to think of someway to find Gibbs and you've given me hope."_

Then everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief and starting talking about the things that DiNozzo suggested. Tony was glad to help but his heart felt heavy considering the circumstances.

 **A/N: Wow, I liked this chapter! Tony adds some new light to the situation. I really hope that they rescue Jethro and Margie soon. Next up we see how is everyone handling the stress of this situation. We won't see Jethro and Margie for another two chapters or three so stay tuned. Reviews are welcomed. Thnx for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3 Introspection

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **All hands on deck**

 **Chapter 3 Introspection**

NCIS Director Leon Vance sits at his desk in his office trying to concentrate on the file open before him. But he can't concentrate on because his mind constantly dwells on the dilemma in which he finds himself. He thinks about all that is at stake at this moment. He has a conversation with himself:

What words do you use to tell the parents of your best friend that they are missing and you have no clues or leads as to their whereabouts? What do you do for two little children who cry each night because they have not seen their parents in over three weeks? What do you tell your boss about what's happening at your agency? How do you explain that your Assistant Director is missing not even six months after you were kidnapped? Those in power will start doubting your position and start asking whether a change in leadership at NCIS is needed. Not only that but it doesn't help that you can't use all of the resources available in finding Jethro and Margie. How do you plaster on the TV and radio that a CIA spy and an NCIS agent are missing? You don't. Both these positions require anonymity to be effective so you can't very well announce their true identities to the public. But we have to do something. I reviewed DiNozzo's hypothetical scenarios and I prefer those instead of some enemies of either Jethro and/or Margie abducting them. We're glad that crazy Robert King didn't try something again in an effort to punish Ms. Scuito again for thwarting his latest attempt at selling 'weapons of destruction'. Not wishing anyone's death but it came as a relief to receive notification of his death last week. It seems that he crossed one too many people and it cost him his life.

It was really good to see Tony DiNozzo again. When he called offering his assistance I was thrilled. It didn't take much convincing for SecNav to approve DiNozzo's involvement with this case. We need all of the help that we can get. Taking time out of his busy schedule consulting with the Paris Police Prefecture to come and help us says a lot about his continued relationship with his old team and the special relationship that he maintains with Gibbs. Add to that the CIA Director allowing Agent Crawford to work full time on this case. That tells you just how much that Agency values Margie. We have to find them and soon. Statistics show that the odds of finding a kidnap victim alive decrease drastically as each day passes. Jethro and Margie have been missing for three weeks now. Once the four week mark hits our chances of finding them alive is miniscule. No one has received any ransom note; no one has claimed responsibility for their abduction; no clues as to their whereabouts; no leads; no nothing. We need a break in this case and we need one now.


	4. Chapter 4 The rivers flow

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **All hands on deck**

 **Chapter 4 The rivers flow**

These are not tears they are rivers. Tears are more like raindrops not the deluge that we see falling from the eyes of these tender hearts who miss their loved ones. How do you ease their pain? How do you answer their questions as to when will their loved ones return? And for those working so hard to find them how do you encourage them to continue their efforts?

Thomas and Amanda McGregor try to stay strong for their grandchildren but they are hurting. They fear for their daughter Alexis and their son-in-law Jethro. Who would do such a horrendous thing to them? Are they still alive, why haven't they been found? They cry with each other when they are alone. They don't want to cry in front of their grandchildren. They don't want to cry in front of the friends of Alexis and Jethro. But they are hurting. They wonder when will this pain end?

/

Richard and Nicole want their mommy and daddy. They don't understand why they don't come home. They have never stayed away this long. Their grandparents tell them that their parents are away and should return home soon but they ask their grandparents why can't mommy and daddy Skype them so that they can talk to them and see them. They don't want to cry like little babies. They are big kids. They are six years old. But they miss their mommy and daddy and want them to come home now. Richard holds his sister Nicole as she cries. Instead of sleeping in their own rooms, they started sleeping in Richard's room. They comfort each other. Each day that passes they get more afraid. They talk with their grandparents and tell them that they are afraid that mommy and daddy are hurt and can't come home. Granddad and Grandma tell that they pray that mommy and daddy are not hurt and pray to see them soon. In the dark of their room at night Richard cries too as he holds his sister who has fallen asleep from crying. In the morning, as they have each morning for the past three weeks, they wake up and run to their parent's bedroom hoping to find them asleep. Once again they are disappointed but this time they do not cry. They each go to their own room and take a shower because they're all wet from crying. They dress for school and meet their grandparents in the kitchen for breakfast. They will spend another day at school, go to karate class after school, return home, shower and get ready for dinner. Granddad and Grandma will check their homework and they will sit in the living room and read a book like they would do with mommy and daddy and then they will go to bed. Tonight though, they sleep in Nicole's room. Tonight Nicole will hold Richard as he cries. Tonight as every night, they pray that God will keep safe their mommy and daddy and bring them home.

/

Abby and Bishop commensurate with each other. They don't care if anyone sees them crying. This hurt is too overwhelming to keep inside. They know the lessening odds as each day passes. They will not entertain even the thought that Gibbs will not return. He has suffered through too much to not return to them. They continue to work with the team to discover any clues that will help find him. Today is extra hard for them but they don't know why. It's as if a switch clicked and the floodgates opened and they can't seem to close them. They're in Abby's office sitting their with their hands covering their faces as if their hands can stop the tears from falling. They can't talk for what words can express their pain? They don't moan or wail they just cry and rivulets roll down their faces as if carving avenues to carry away their pain through their tears.

The men try to stay stalwart and unyielding but this pain will not allow them that luxury. There is no weakness shown in crying. They gather in autopsy and each move into a corner to hide their face but they each know why. They silently allow the tears to flow from their eyes. Those same eyes that oh so desire to see their friend, their boss and their mentor again. They will never speak of this and they will not think less of each other for doing this. They each and all needed this release, McGee, Torres, Reeves, Palmer, and Ducky. Now done they part and carry on with their work.

DiNozzo's sits in his hotel room remembering his time with Gibbs. No way will he accept that he won't see him again. The tears flow unhindered and it gives him some relief. Then his phone rings and he hears the one voice that calms the storm. She tells him that she feels his sorrow but she knows that Gibbs will survive this ordeal. She tells him that Tali sends him a kiss. He feels a little better and prepares himself to go to NCIS to continue working on the case.

These are not tears these are rivers flowing.

 **A/N:** Of course only one person can calm DiNozzo so you've answered your own question. I will not provide any other information on that person's identity. This is fan fiction after all.


	5. Chapter 5 In the meantime

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **All hands on deck**

 **(Now for Jethro and Margie. There is a thin line between genius and madness.)**

 **Chapter 5 In the meantime**

One more day in this hellhole and we're no closer to escaping. Ever since evading their snares the second night that we were here they have us under constant surveillance. I say we even though Margie is not with me now. After the escape attempt they separated us and I don't know where she is. I pray that she is okay and in better shape than I am. These sadists take pleasure in giving pain, either through physical abuse or starving us. It's a good thing that I can survive a long time without eating. At least they do give me water and crackers. If I didn't know better I would think that I am a magnet for danger. Didn't that time in the jungle count for anything or the shooting by that kid? The only consolation, if it is a consolation, is that we are not the targets of any enemies of ours. The other couple in the airport shuttle was the designated target and we are collateral damage. They're keeping us as insurance. Insurance for what they won't explain but they won't release us. I've never seen their faces only the daily computerized voice reminding me not to attempt an escape or the masked men who come in to pummel my body. The first time that those goons came in to beat me I took out both of them so that now the day before the scheduled beatings they gas the room to keep me sedated so that I'm too groggy to defend myself against the physical abuse. Gee, if I'm not the principle target I hate to think what they're doing to that other couple. But I can't think about them I have to find Margie. She has to be all right. We both have to survive this. I will not leave this place without her.

How long have we been here? I'm guessing two maybe three weeks. Everyone at home must be going crazy. Richard and Nicole, our babies, I know that Thomas and Amanda will take care of them but they have to be so afraid that Alexis and I aren't home. Our friends are searching for us I know that they are. I know that they feel very frustrated after three weeks of searching and no rescue. But I can't lose hope. We will escape or a rescue will come. I have to find Alexis.

/

So three weeks have passed since our abduction. They say that we are not the principal targets but they will not release us. Too bad we didn't make it to the perimeter before they caught us. We would have been home free then. Since that time they've increased their guards and separated us. I pray that Jethro is okay. He has to be. I have to find him. I will not leave this place without him. So I surmise that the beatings come as a punishment for our attempted escape and a way to wear us down. The meager rations are meant to keep us physically weak and thwart any future escape attempts. If we are collateral damage why keep us? It would make more sense just to let us go since we've never seen any of their faces or heard any of their true voices. The only voice that we've heard is that computerized one that comes on each day. It will be none to soon if I never hear that voice again. But I will not give up. I will see Jethro again. I will see my babies again, Richard and Nicole. Oh they must be so sad that mommy and daddy aren't home. Mom and Dad will take of them I know. The teams are probably looking for us but very frustrated that they haven't found us yet. They won't give up though until…

/

The face behind the voice keeps them under constant surveillance. These two are very strong and not at all what they planned for. The Armistead couple was our target. It was unfortunate that the Gibbs couple was in the airport shuttle at the same time. We had everything planned down to the last detail. I would have my revenge on Daniel Armistead for firing me from the only job that I ever had. I worked my way up from a mail boy to the lead chemist in the lab. We developed the drugs that made his company famous and he fired me. What did he call it, 'modernizing'? No that's just a made up term for getting rid of the more seasoned workers to bring in younger ones to whom they can pay less money. I am not going out without a fight. I brought him here to show that I have value and can still contribute. But if he won't change his mind then his death is his fault.

Not that I condone the physical abuse of the Gibbs couple but they have to know that we will not tolerate any escape attempt. If they escape then the authorities will come after me and I can't have that. I have a few more days to convince Daniel Armistead of my plan. He will rescind my firing and I will receive a promotion in the company and we can go on to make Armistead Industries one of the leaders in the field. How can he not agree when he sees how effective my drugs can be? He's seen first hand what they can do the body. After all I've used the gamut of them on his wife. So what if she lost her hair and she may need a kidney transplant? The drugs are useful and companies will scramble to buy them. I have this all planned and three weeks is all the time that I need. The escape attempt by the Gibbs couple delayed me by a few days but now I'm back on schedule.

Even though I assured the Gibbs couple that they will be released I may have to rethink that decision. They have no clues as to our identity but if I release them and word of the Armistead disappearance is made known they will know. We can't have that now can we? But I will wait until I finish my demonstrations for Daniel. Then I will tidy up this whole thing.

 **A/N: You made it this far so you really have to read it to the end. Do leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6 The break in the case

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **All hands on deck**

 **(Don't stop reading now. You know that you want to go on to the end. I know that you do too. Now we see a light at the end of the tunnel.)**

 **Chapter 6 The break in the case**

Nerves are beginning to fray and team members are not their usual accommodating selves. Too much time has passed since they saw their friends and they are beginning to lose hope. Then…

Ring, ring

" _Special Agent Timothy McGee, how may I help you?"_

" _Is this NCIS?"_

" _Yes it is. How may I help you?"_

" _This is Mr. Abramson at the Hotel Marquis in Charleston, SC. You interviewed me a few weeks ago about Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs staying at our hotel. You gave me your card and asked me to contact you if I had any new information."_

McGee is dumbfounded and puts the call on speakerphone and motioned for his teammates to gather around his desk. Craig Porter was in the office talking with Torres and he joined them around McGee's desk.

" _Mr. Abramson please go ahead. What new information do you have?"_

" _Agent McGee, ten minutes ago we received a call from a Mr. Janus at Armistead Industries. He inquired about his boss, Daniel Armistead."_

" _Mr. Abramson I don't understand what that has to do with Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs?"_

Getting a bit frustrated with McGee's handling of Mr. Abramson, Bishop tells McGee to just give Mr. Abramson time to explain without interrupting him. McGee, ashamed for his behavior, nods and asks Mr. Abramson to continue.

" _As I was saying Agent McGee, Mr. Janus reported that his boss Mr. Armistead stayed at out hotel and that was the last time that anyone at his office heard from him. I reviewed our records and found that Mr. Armistead and his wife were at the front desk at the same time as Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs and in fact took the same airport shuttle. Now they are both missing. That is too much of a coincidence."_

Everyone looked at each other and as one a new gleam of hope shone in their eyes.

" _Mr. Abramson, thank you for calling. Can you please send us the check out information for the Armisteads? Have you reported this to anyone else?"_

" _No I have not Agent McGee, should I?"_

" _No Mr. Abramson you should not. This is a matter of national security and someone will contact you within the next five minutes to instruct you on just what you can say about this matter. Thank you so much for your assistance Mr. Abramson. You may have provided us with the key information to find our colleagues."_

" _You are welcome Agent McGee. I will wait for the phone call and instructions."_

CIA Agent Craig Porter is the first one to talk.

" _This is great news! Now we know that perhaps Marjorie and Jethro were not the targets. That narrows the scope considerably. I will call the FBI and have them to talk with Abramson. Then I have to call Agent Neumann to give her the latest. She wanted to work on this case for the FBI but they felt she was too close since Marjorie is her best friend. I suggest that we say nothing to anyone else until we have reviewed all of the tapes and followed all the leads regarding this Armistead couple. We don't want to give anyone false hope. Do we agree? Now of course you have to tell Director Vance and I will contact Mr. Crawford and he will inform our Director."_

They all agreed and then they disbursed to follow up on the information that they just received. But before they can leave the bullpen in walks Tobias Fornell. He looks at McGee and can tell that something has changed. Where before he could see in McGee's eyes a sadness this time he sees a different light and knows immediately that they have new.

" _Okay I'm stopping in for my daily update. I refuse to have you guys call me with updates. I want to know firsthand what's happening. Looking at you here tells me that something has changed. What is it?"_

" _Fornell we may have a lead and we're now working on it. We just received a call from the hotel manager in Charleston. It seems that another couple went missing at the same time that Gibbs did."_

" _That's great news! So it wasn't an isolated incident. Not that I'm happy that someone else was abducted but that at least diminishes the odds that it was an enemy of the Gibbses. Okay then let's get to work."_

And so they get to work.


	7. Chapter 7 The rescue and aftercare

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **All hands on deck**

 **(What is that people say? 'You make it through the war and come home and get killed crossing the street.')**

 **Chapter 7 The rescue and aftercare**

With the information provided by Mr. Abramson the team discover the whereabouts of their friends and rescue them. What they find at the rescue site will stay with them for a long time to come. The man responsible for all of this was Simon Proctor. Simon Proctor was a renowned chemist and had patents on several different drugs that have been quite usual in daily living. He worked for Armistead Pharmaceuticals for over thirty years. He was fifty years old. His wife left him when he became consumed with revenge after his firing a year ago. We say 'was' because Simon Proctor is now dead.

When the FBI and NCIS converge on the South Carolina property where Mr. Proctor and his cohorts hold the Armisteads and the Gibbses they capture all of the persons involved in the abductions. The CIA is excluded from involvement on national soil.

Unfortunately things had taken a turn for the worse for Jethro and Margie as Simon Proctor changed his mind about releasing them and instead decided to starve them. By the time the rescue occurred they had not had food for a week and he had drugged them with something to hasten their demise. They were rushed to the hospital and the staff administered something to counteract the drug. They stabilized them and the authorities then airlifted them to Bethesda.

When FBI apprehends Simon Proctor they allow Daniel Armistead the opportunity to confront him. It was the least that they could do because by the time of their arrival it was too late for Mrs. Armistead. She died soon after their arrival. Daniel Armistead was so distraught that he grabbed a gun from a nearby FBI agent and shot Simon Proctor and did not stop shooting until the gun clip was empty. Of course they had to arrest Mr. Armistead but they knew that no jury in its right mind would convict him. It was a sad ending all around. The men who assisted Proctor were arrested and transported to the designated facility to await trial for accessory to murder and kidnapping. The NCIS team leaves the FBI to handle the rest and return to DC to check on their friends.

/

Things are not looking good for Jethro and Margie. Upon word of the rescue Director Vance contacts SecNav and the McGregors. They all express relief at the rescue but concern for the physical health of the Gibbses. Leon then notifies the remaining NCIS staff of the rescue. The staff persons express their joy of the news of the rescue and prayed for their quick return to good health.

Leon then goes to the hospital to await their arrival. Drs. Mallard, Palmer and Confalone, Abby, Fornell and DiNozzo join him in the waiting room. The McGregors and Lydia Neumann arrive shortly after Jethro and Margie are brought into the hospital. Although stable the doctors put them in ICU under constant observation. They continue the anecdote to the drug used and have them on intravenous feeding lines. They are in adjacent rooms.

Their family and friends gather in the waiting room. The McGregors leave the twins in the care of Nancy Cavanaugh. She volunteers to watch them. She wants to be there to comfort them. She is studying to be a pediatrician and she loves children but Richard and Nicole hold a special place in her heart just as Mrs. Gibbs holds a special place in her grandmother's heart. Mrs. Gibbs is her grandmother's best friend and more than that she's like a sister to her grandmother. Nancy has known Mrs. Gibbs forever so she's family to her so the twins are family to her too.

/

McGee and the team return to DC and to straight to the hospital. They meet up in the ICU waiting room and get the latest on the Gibbses. The doctors come in to let them know that it will be a while before they regain consciousness so everyone should go home. Not wanting to leave without seeing their loved ones the doctor does allow the McGregors to see their daughter and son-in-law. The McGregors bring Lydia with them to see Alexis. Thomas holds Amanda's hand as they enter the room where Alexis lies immobile but breathing. They touch her hand and kiss her forehead and leave. Lydia just stands near the door looking on at her best friend feeling sad that her friend is in pain and all the while praying that Margie will get better. Upon entering Jethro's room they notice the bruise on his chin. They too touch his hand and kiss his forehead and leave all the time whispering prayers for both of them to recover. Lydia stands at his door too and looks on. Knowing that Jethro's friends need to see him to reassure each of them that he yet lives, Thomas convinces the doctors to allow them a moment with him. They all squeeze into his room to see with their own eyes that he is indeed still with them. They don't touch him but just seeing him gives them a sense of peace and they know that he will survive and return to them.

Everyone leaves the hospital and return to their homes or office. The NCIS rescue team return to the office to write up their case. Director Vance returns with them to make certain that this case is put to rest. The FBI will handle the prosecution but they will need copies of the NCIS reports, which they are more than happy to provide. Once completed the NCIS team heads to their individual homes relieved that their friends are safe.

Upon returning to his hotel room Tony makes the call. She answers,

" _Is he all right?"_

" _He's in the hospital but the prognosis is good. They got there in time. How are you and Tali?"_

" _We miss you."_

" _I miss you too. You know that it would probably help his recovery to know about you."_

" _I don't know Tony. We've kept it secret all of this time do you think that he would really forgive us for not telling him?"_

" _He will understand. All those players are now eliminated. There remains no threat neither individually nor generational."_

" _Not now. Let him recover. We don't want to give him a heart attack after all he has endured."_

" _All right I understand. Once he gets out of the hospital I'll come home. It's late and I know you've had a full day. Kiss Tali for me. I love you."_

" _I love you too Tony, I always have."_

/

Some time during the night Jethro awakes and notices that he's in a hospital. He rings for the nurse. He comes in and checks his vitals.

" _How can I help you Mr. Gibbs?"_

" _Where is my wife?"_

" _She's right next door Sir?"_

" _Can you move her in here with me. I need her here."_

" _This room isn't built for two beds but let me check with the doctor. I'm sure that an exception can be made."_

The nurse returns to the duty station and contacts the doctor on duty. He approves the bed move. The orderlies move Margie's bed into the room where Jethro is. They put her close enough that he can touch her hand. The nurse checks Margie's vitals and writes a notation in her chart and then leaves. Jethro takes Margie's hand.

" _Alexis we're safe now. Can you hear me? Alexis we're safe. You can wake up now."_

Nothing happens. No response. She doesn't move, she doesn't squeeze his hand, nothing happens. Jethro tries again.

" _Alexis Gibbs we are safe now. I love you and I need you. You can wake up now."_

Still nothing happens. He whispers a prayer and tries again.

" _Margie, baby we're safe now. Come back to me. I need you."_

He waits for a response. He wonders if she is too drugged to hear him. She has to come back to him. He doesn't know the extent of her damages he just knows that he needs her. The wait for a response seems interminable and he begins to panic, then he feels it, a slight pressure on his finger.

" _Margie do you hear me? I'm here baby we're safe."_

He looks at her but sees no change on her face but he feels her squeeze his hand and then it stops. Her hand goes limp but he's not discouraged. She must have used up all of her energy just to squeeze his hand, just to assure him that she hears him. He watches the monitors and sees that her heart still beats and looks at her chest and see that it still rises and falls. She's still alive. She's still with him. He settles his head on his pillow and continues to look at her until the medicine takes over and he falls asleep.

The doctor comes in later in the night to check on them and notices that they are holding hands but she is the one holding his hand and his hand hangs limp in hers. The doctor smiles at seeing this. He knows these two will make it through recovery. They are strong.

 **A/N: Jethro and Margie once again survive a harrowing and life-threatening situation. They went away for a mini-vacation and ended up in the fight of their lives.**

 **With the end of this story I will now take a rest. Since I started writing in July of 2018 I have posted over twenty-five stories. I enjoyed each and every one of those stories I want my writing to improve and at this time I don't feel that is happening. I will continue to write but I will not post any more stories. Sometimes I get two or three stories running around in my head at one time and try to write all three and in doing so something gets lost in the timbre of the story, or the characterization, or something and I am not satisfied with that lack of progress. Thnx to all of you who read any of my stories, all who left comments and reviews, all who added any of my stories to your alerts, follow, or favorites lists. I appreciate your support. Special thnx to DS2010, Blessed Soul, Tre, Sarah Anonymous and that.d***.pebbles. Your constant support encouraged me to continue writing and I am forever grateful to you for that.**


	8. Chapter 8 Some things are best not said

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **All hands on deck (REVISED)**

 **A/N: 7/29/19 – Decided to add a bit more to this story.**

 **(You're almost at the end. I don't want to drag this out but there are repercussions to this abduction that will have lasting effects on those involved. This chapter contains a discussion of sexual assault that may not be suitable for all audiences. The medical procedures and legal definitions are all a figment of my imagination. This chapter involved events that happened the day after Jethro and Margie are admitted to the hospital.)**

 **Chapter 8 Some things are best left not said**

The next day dawns with the NCIS team back at the office and working again on their reports and cataloguing evidence gathered at the recovery scene, in particular the clothing worn by Jethro and Margie. It is customary when a female is involved in a kidnapping that medical staff performs a rape kit. The SC hospital performed one and sent all the medical information when the FBI transported the Gibbses to Bethesda. The rape kit results were negative. Staff at Bethesda conducted a physical exam for evidence of rape and found known. With that knowledge in hand imagine Abby's confusion when she examines Margie's clothes and finds semen. She contacts Bethesda staff for confirmation that no rape occurred and informs them of her findings. One thing that was not previously examined but is available is Margie's stomach contents. The SC hospital staff had the presence of mind to pump the stomachs of both of them to aid in ridding their bodies of the drug that Simon Proctor administered and before they attempted to counteract the effects of Proctor's drug.

Abby first examines Margie's stomach contents to rule out the presence of semen in her stomach. It was a long and painstaking procedure and she took great care in examining every morsel because she does not want to miss anything. Just the thought of someone doing that to Margie makes Abby cringe. While Abby is processing the stomach content McGee and Bishop come to the lab for an update. They both notice Abby's strained countenance and ask her what's wrong.

" _I'd rather not say. Can you just give me time to finish this and then maybe I can talk.'_

" _Abby wants wrong? We're all upset about this but we're here to help each other get through this. You can talk to us."_ Bishop says and McGee nods his head in agreement.

" _I don't want to say anything until I am absolutely certain and I won't be until I finish this so please just leave me to finish this."_

McGee and Bishop realize that Abby will not disclose anything until she's ready to so they leave her and return to their desks. CIA Agent Porter stops by to gather his things so that he can return to his office at CIA headquarters. While there Director Vance comes to thank him for his assistance on the case and to give an update from the hospital on the Gibbses. They are doing better and both have regained consciousness and are talking. They remember everything that happened and he's on his way for a debriefing. He invites Porter and McGee to accompany him. Bishop will remain and man the shop since Torres and Reeves are out on another case. Folks must get back to regular work now that the Gibbses are rescued.

/

Abby continues the painstaking work of identifying each item in the stomach contents. She catalogs each item and as the minutes pass it seems like the day turns into weeks before she completes the examination. Looking up from her microscope she breathes a sigh of relief. No semen is found in the stomach contents. As best as she can surmise, the men involved masturbated and ejaculated on Margie's clothing while she was restrained. There is evidence of rope fibers on the sleeves of Margie's blouse and dermis cells mixed in the semen. That means that they were close enough to her to touch her. Abby's stomach starts to burn and she rushes to the bathroom to throw up. Those b******s sexually assaulted her. Nonconsensual sexual activity with a restrained person is sexual assault. They might not have penetrated her but they did violate her. Abby throws up again. She washes her hands, rinses her mouth and returns to her lab to get her toothbrush and mouthwash. After freshening up she calls McGee and Bishop.

By the time Abby completes her findings McGee has returned to the office so when Abby calls he and Bishop rush down to her lab.

" _What do you have for us Abby? Are you ready to talk with us about what had you so rattled earlier in the day?"_

" _Margie was sexually assaulted?"_ Abby replies with tears in her eyes.

" _No she wasn't Abby. Both hospitals conducted rape kits as is standard procedure in an abduction. There were no signs of penetration."_ McGee responds.

" _There is semen on the front of Margie's blouse in the chest area. Included in that semen are dermis cells which means that the male was standing close enough to rub themselves against her blouse. Even though there was no penetration there was nonconsensual sexual activity against someone who was bound and not able to resist. According to the legal statute that constitutes sexual assault."_ Abby firmly states to McGee and with a glare challenging him to refute her.

" _Oh my goodness, oh my goodness! I can't believe this. After all that they put her through they sexually assaulted her too!"_ Bishop interjects too upset to say anything more.

Before either Abby or McGee can respond, Director Vance walks in looking for McGee. Before he opens his mouth to address McGee he notices the tears in Abby's eyes, the shocked look on Bishop's face and the look of utter belief on McGee's face.

" _May I ask what is the problem here? You all look like you've received bad news. Did something happen to Gibbs since we left the hospital?"_

The three of them look at Director Vance trying to decide what to say, how to say it and who should say it. Abby decides to take the lead.

" _Director Vance, when I examined Agent Gibbs's clothing I found evidence of semen on her blouse. Knowing that both hospitals performed rape kits on her and neither came back positive it was puzzling to find semen on her clothing. I then examined her stomach contents that the SC hospital provided since they pumped her stomach to rid it of the drug that Simon Proctor administered. I was searching for any evidence of semen in the stomach contents."_

At that point, Director Vance, McGee and Bishop realize what Abby is saying and in which direction the conversation is leading. They all want to go somewhere and throw up but they can't so they stand there and continue to listen. Abby continues with describing her process and her findings.

" _I examined the stomach contents and thankfully I did not find any traces of semen in them. Nevertheless the fact that there is semen on her blouse and dermis cells in the semen and on her blouse is evidence that they masturbated on her. Add to that I found rope fibers on the sleeves of her blouse further evidence that she was bound and there was semen and dermis cells on those rope fibers. They sexually assaulted her Director Vance. I know that they did not penetrate her but they sexually assaulted her nonetheless."_ And with that Abby rushes out again to the bathroom and Bishop quickly follows her.

Director Vance and McGee stand there not knowing what to say and feeling anger against the men who did this, **hurt and sadness** for Mrs. Gibbs and **fear** as to how Gibbs will handle this. When the two of them saw Gibbs earlier at the hospital he seemed on the mend. He will stay in the hospital for a few days and then will go home but will receive, once again, a psychological evaluation before returning to work. Evidently Gibbs does not know about this. Mrs. Gibbs was in radiology for scans when they visited with Gibbs. She has bruised ribs and the doctors want to make certain that no organs are punctured or damaged.

Abby and Bishop return and Director Vance thanks Abby for her thorough work and asks that she completes her report so that he can forward copies to the FBI and CIA Directors. Additional charges will be filed against the men now in custody. It's already near the end of the workday and Abby agrees to provide a copy of her report to Director Vance and then she will head to the hospital to see Gibbs. Director Vance leaves to return to his office and McGee and Bishop go back upstairs to their desks to finish up for the day.

 **A/N: This was a difficult discussion and chapter to write. The decision to add this component to the story was not lightly made. It will greatly impact everyone and factor tremendously into the relationship between Jethro and Margie. Next this discovery is made known to all those involved.**

 **Update: A reviewer states that the definition of rape only involves penetration so we have changed the act from 'rape' to 'sexual assault'. Please note that at the beginning of this chapter that the author states all legal definitions are a figment of my imagination but so as not to confuse anyone we have made that change. Thnx to the reviewer for the comment.**


	9. Chapter 9 It takes a village

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **All hands on deck (REVISED)**

 **(A few chapters back I described the sadness that family and friends felt about Jethro and Margie's disappearance as 'rivers flowing'. The grief now felt at the knowledge of the horror acted upon Margie is a flood, a tsunami and/or a volcano overflowing and many search for a way to deal with their own pain and that of Jethro and especially that of Margie.**

 **Chapter 9 It takes a village to heal the wound and love to ease the hurt**

Before Abby heads out to the hospital she calls to speak with Margie's doctors. She explains, once again, her findings about the sexual assault. After hearing her explanation they concur with her findings. Abby tells them that she will visit within the hour. They advise her not to say anything about the sexual assault to either Mr. or Mrs. Gibbs. They will handle it but they would like for Abby to be present when they tell them. They still share a room so they will both hear this information at the same time.

/

Margie is back in the room with Jethro. She is still weak but quickly regaining her strength. The doctors continue them both on intravenous feedings and it works well for them to recover from that near death experience. The x-rays revealed no ruptures or bruising of any organs and for that she is grateful. Jethro is now in radiology because he complained about pain in his side and they want to check him for internal damage. He soon returns and the doctors tell him that he has a bruised rib. Don't they make a pair, Margie thinks to herself.

When the doctors leave she settles in bed and looks over at Jethro. He winces a bit and then turns to her.

" _Well look at us, don't we look terrible."_

" _Speak for yourself Jethro Gibbs. I'm just glad to be alive and to see you alive. I'll take it however I look on the outside."_

" _I will too Margie, I will too. I'm so thankful that we made it through without too much damage."_

" _So am I Jethro. I really want to see our babies but I don't want them to see us like this. Maybe we can get washed up and then Skype them. The hospital probably doesn't allow children in ICU. Anyway we're doing better already so they will probably move us to regular rooms today. No sense in taking up two ICU beds any longer."_

Just as Jethro is about to reply, Dr. Confalone walks in. She tells them that the doctors will move them to regular rooms in a hour or so and when they do she wants to stop by to talk with them. They agree and she leaves.

" _I wonder what that was about. I know that we each have to have a psych evaluation before returning to work but why would she want to talk with us now? I don't care. I'm just glad that we're out of that hellhole and will go home soon. I need a nice hot shower, my hair shampooed and a good hot meal. A bowl of soup would hit the spot right about now."_

" _That sounds good to me to Margie."_

Little does Jethro know that the news that awaits him will take away his appetite.

Once they are moved their rooms, still a shared room, Margie tells Jethro **everything** that happened while they were separated. The anger that boils up inside of Jethro is like that of the thunder and lightning during a violent storm. A look over at Margie though confuses him more. She told this tale as if disassociated from it. The swell of emotions he expected was not there in her.

" _Alexis, what is it? Why are you not more upset about this?"_

" _Rats."**_

" _What do you mean 'rats'? Did they also have rats in the room with you when this happened?"_

" _NO! Remember what I told you about the thing with rats."_

Now Jethro understands how she was able to make it through that ordeal. It doesn't negate the fact that it happened but it explains her attitude towards it.

Of course once everyone else learns what happened they are outraged. They don't know what to say or do to make things better for Jethro and Margie. Tears flow and fists want to hit a wall. The swell of emotions rise to the brink lapping over the dam that keeps them at bay. Before the emotional volcano can erupt Margie tells everyone,

" _Don't look at me or treat me as if I'm blemished, damaged, or tarnished. I survived and will continue to survive. Don't treat me like a porcelain doll. I won't break. I'm made of stronger stuff than that. I need you all to be strong for me so that I can be strong for myself. Let me know that your love for me has not changed."_

 **A/N: **(Rats!) refers to Margie's training as a CIA agent in which candidates are subjected to their greatest fears, excluding death of course, and develop a way to handle that fear. First mentioned in a previous story titled, '** _ **Well worth the Journey**_ **'. This in no way minimizes what happened to Margie but is only an effort to show how different people deal differently in situations.**


	10. Chapter 10 Evaluations

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **All hands on deck (REVISED)**

 **(This is the final chapter of this story. A lot has happened to our Jethro and Margie and in true 'Gibbs' style they trudge on.)**

 **Chapter 10 Evaluations**

 **Both Jethro and Margie must submit to psychological evaluations before returning to work. The following are the 'exit interviews' for each of them.**

 **Margie's POV**

" _What pisses me off the most is that I found myself in that situation in the first place. I usually rent a vehicle for transport to or from the airport to the hotel because I never want to rely on anyone that I don't know driving me anywhere. The one time, the one time that I deviate from that routine some crazed person decides to exact their revenge on their ex-employer. Not only that, usually when I find myself in a precarious situation I only have myself to rescue. This time I had someone else to consider. We made it to the outskirts of the compound before they caught us and then they separated us. I could have escaped but I didn't know where they had Jethro and no way was I going to leave him there. He probably thought the same thing about me. I figured then that I would just wait them out. They did tell us that they didn't intend to kill us, at least that's what they said at the beginning. But as time passed they got a bit more aggressive in their actions. Sometimes they were downright lewd but hey I've seen worse in my years with the Agency. As long as they didn't 'cross the line' then I was fine. They 'pushed the envelope' several times but at least one of the guards had the sense to not overstep that boundary. They always came in pairs, probably to keep each other in check. I didn't care._

 _Do I blame Jethro for this? NO! I blame myself for not sticking to my routine. I made that routine for a reason and I deviated from it and it cost me dearly. Does Jethro know that I blame myself? Of course and he tries to assure me that it wasn't my fault. It's something that I have to handle, process and then move on from in time. Will I allow it to affect my interactions with others? Probably not. I've never allowed it to do so in the past so I see no reason why it should now. Hey, I'm not perfect. I have my faults and I own up to them. Do I think any less of myself because I didn't escape? I learned long ago not to second-guess myself. In my line of work that can become very dangerous. If you make a mistake learn from it and don't make that mistake again. Let's just say that had I been alone,_ _ **I would have escaped, p-e-r-i-o-d, end of story**_ _. Escape is not always the end all. Survival is the key. Survive to live another day. Jethro and I did that and so we are the victors._

 _We faced this ordeal. We lived this ordeal. We survived this ordeal._ _ **I**_ _now end this ordeal by stop talking about it._

 _This is how I process things. It may not work for everyone but it works for me. I have been in the business too long to lose sleep over the things that I have done and seen. Although this particular incident didn't happen in the line of duty, my work experience allowed me to handle it a lot better than the 'average Joe'._

 _So if you sign off on my return to work then I can get on with my life. 'I have things to do, places to go, and people to see'."_

And with that Dr. Myers (the lead psychiatrist on this case) and Dr. Confalone bid Alexis Marjorie Gibbs good day and complete her paperwork to return to work.

" _Did you expect that reaction Dr. Confalone?"_ Dr. Myers asks.

" _Yes I did. Mrs. Gibbs is not new to this and she has trained her mind to process events with minimal intrusion into her 'peace space',"_ Dr. Confalone responds.

" _She is a strong woman."_ Dr. Myers says.

" _Yes she is."_ Dr. Confalone replies.

 **Jethro's POV**

I've been through this routine enough times to know the drill but this time it's different. This time I have to talk about something not work related. The events of the kidnapping are not easily forgotten. This time I could have lost more than just my life. If I had not survived I would have lost Margie and my children.

I know that if I had been alone that I could have escaped but no way would I have left Margie behind in that place. I know all that happened while we were separated. _"It wasn't any worse than other things I've experienced during my years with the Agency Jethro."_ I just hate when she's hurt and I know that won't change for me. She and our children are precious to me.

" _Dr. Confalone, I know that you and your colleagues want to know my thoughts on what happened and how I'm dealing with everything. I'm sure that my actions and reactions are nothing out of the ordinary considering all that I've been through as a result of the kidnapping. My concern for my wife of course had an effect on my responses during and after the kidnapping and rescue. We both did what we had to do to survive the ordeal with minimum 'bruises' to our mental stability. Our lines of work call for a certain level of resiliency. Through the years we find that we've both developed levels of adaptation to adverse conditions._

 _I understand the seriousness of all of this. Everyone is outraged to learn of the degree of injury inflicted upon my wife. Of course I too find myself with murderous thoughts regarding all of that but isn't that normal? If I didn't then wouldn't you think something was wrong with me? But I have to support my wife in how she deals with this. However she wants me to respond I will. She has resolved not to allow this to derail her recovery. She's told me everything that happened. She convinced me that she survived and she would not give her captors the satisfaction of thinking that it would damage her to the extent that they intended."_

Jethro exits the room and the doctors confer and conclude that Jethro's responses are all reasonable considering the circumstances.

" _They are quite a pair, aren't they,"_ Dr. Myers says.

" _Yes they are Dr. Myers. They are survivors,"_ responds Dr. Confalone.

You may think that Margie's reactions are evidence of denial of the extent of the trauma done to her. It is not. She spoke truthfully when she said that she had survived worse things. Remember that Margie's been a CIA agent for over thirty years and in that time her body has been 'through the ringer' and it hasn't been pretty. What they did to her during this kidnapping was child's play compared to the other things that have happened to her in years past. Of course she says that she survived it all, and she did, she had no choice. And that is where her strength lies. It does her no good to dwell on all that has happened in the past. She's never denied that awful things happened but she refuses to bring those 'past issues' into her present and future. She doesn't have nightmares about such things either. Her faith and fortitude sustain her and enable her to leave the past in the past.

Jethro and Margie hold tighter to each other these days. They always treasured their time with their children but even more so now. Their family and friends surround them with their love and for that they are grateful.

There's more living ahead for Jethro and Margie. Stay around for the journey.

 **The End.**


End file.
